Transportation of Uralica
The transportation systems of Uralica are very diverse, including roads, rails, air transportation, and nautical transport. Roads Uralica has a very complex system of roads, which all eventually find their way to Uralica's recently completed highway system. There are roughly two cars per household according to the latest census, and public transportation such as bussing, and in some cities (notably Syktyvkar, Cheboksary, and Perm'), cable cars. See also: Intra-Uralican Highway Network Air Travel Uralica has thirty international airports. By order of size: #Kirov International Airport #Yekaterinburg International Airport #Permyak International Airport #Kaido Ojastu International Airport (Syktyvkar/Yazel') #Izhevsk International Airport #Tagil International Airport (Nizhny Tagil) #Byelomorye International Airport (formerly Talagi Airport, Arkhangel'sk) #Cheboksary International Airport #Obyugra International Airport (Surgut) #Mari El International Airport (near Yoshkar-Ola) #Solikamsk-Berezniki International Airport (Durino) #Saransk International Airport #Cherepovets International Airport #Vologda International Airport #Nizhnevartovsk International Airport (Nizhnevartovsk) #Murmanski Rayon International Airport (Murmashi, Sapmi - 24 km from Murmansk city centre) #Nikolay Shevchuk International Airport (Ukhta) #Apatity-Hiipinä International Airport (Apatity) #Mikhail Tsyganov Memorial International Airport (Chaykovsky) #East Uralica International Airport (Rudichnyy, East Uralica, about half way between Serov and Punaturjin) #Yugrakar International Airport #Kungur International Airport #Yamal-Urengoy International Airport (Novy Urengoy) #South Yamalia International Airport (Khanto) #Tagil Cluster International Airport (Kirovgrad) #Ob Estuary International Airport (Salyakharad) #Vaido Kuik International Airport (Vorkuta) #Asbest Industrial International Airport #Lake Onega International Airport (Petroskoi) #Pechora International Airport All Uralican cities are required to have an airport of some kind, as it is a requirement for city status. Flights within the country are very frequent, with the busiest routes these days being between the political capital of Syktyvkar and the commercial capitals of Kirov, Perm', Izhevsk, and Yekaterinburg. Various non-city entities also have airports. Naryan-Mar, Mezen, and Belushya Guba, due to their remoteness. Several other settlements also have airports. Aquatic Travel Uralica is blessed with a great deal of navigable water. It sits on several points of ingress into/from the Arctic Ocean, and even though most of these freeze over in the winter, there is a large civilian icebreaking fleet stationed in various points - most notably Severomorsk, Käddluhtt, Arkhangel'sk-Severodvinsk, Mezen', Belushaya Guba, Naryan-Mar, Salyakharad, and Tazovsky - so ocean access and even access to major rivers becomes easier. The most voluminous river is the Ob', however it is only the second-most-travelled. In fact, within Uralica, the most travelled river systems are as follows: (Major river ports in parentheses.) #Kama (Solikamsk, Berezniki, Perm', Sarapul) #Ob-Yugan (Lapyt-Nank, Salyakharad, Juganvar, Surgut, Megion, Nizhnevartovsk) #Irtysh Basin (Yugrakar, Gornopravdinsk) #Tivina-Sukhona (Arkhangel'sk, Novodvinsk, Kotlas, Isoustiuki, Totimaa, Sokol) #Vyatka-Cheptsa (Balezino, Glazov, Slobodskoy, Kirovo-Chepetsk, Kirov, Orlov, Käkshär, Kukarka, Viche Alan, Sosnovka) #Vychegda-Sysola (Kotlas, Koryazhma, Irta, Zheshart, Syktyvkar, Pazhga, Öskölömi) #Pechora Basin (Along Pechora - Naryan-Mar, Pechora, Vuktyl, Troitsko-Pechorsk; Along Usa - Parma, Sivomaskinsky-Meskashor, Usa; Along Izhma - Izhma, Sosnogorsk, Ukhta via Ukhta River) #West Volga Basin (Yulser-Ola, Cheboksary, Tsykmä, Cherepovets, Sheksna, Belozersk) #Mezen'-Vashka (Mezen', Leshukhonskoye, Yortom, Pyssa, Usovuori, Koslan) #Tura Basin (Along Tura - Turinsk, Verkhoturye, Nizhnyaya Tura, Verkhnyaya Tura, Kushva; Along Tagil - Nizhny Tagil, Nikolo-Pavloskoye, Verkhny Tagil; Along Salda - Nizhnyaya Salda, Verkhnyaya Salda; Along Pyshma - Talitsa, Kamyshlov, Sukhoy Log, Zarechnyy, Beryozovski, Verkhnyaya Pyshma; Others - Baranchinsky, on the Barancha River) It should be noted that most of the traffic on the Irtysh is actually bound for locales outside of Uralica, that sit both on the Irtysh itself and on its myriad tributaries, which include the Tobol River, whose tributaries include the Tavda, Tura, Pyshma, and Iset, which all flow into Uralica. The Iset isn't particularly useful for shipping purposes. Category:Uralica